


Workday

by 1529Jake



Series: The Petekey Married AU [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bands, Coffee, Cute, Husbands, M/M, Mornings, Songs, Writing, late, lyrics, married au, minor Frerard, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/1529Jake
Summary: It's too early to get up and go to work.





	Workday

It was raining outside, the little droplets of water making sounds of pitter patter on the kitchen windows. It was very early, and the rainclouds made the early morning darkness even more pronounced. The only light on in the kitchen was the one above the sink, which wasn’t very bright, and barely illuminated the downstairs. The darkness was welcome, though, as it didn’t burn the exhausted eyes of Mikey and Pete like the light would have.

The morning routine on a workday was something they could probably do with their eyes. They’d done it so many times that even half asleep it went smoothly and without fault.

Bear and Bunny got taken care of first thing. Pete let the dog out, and took care of the litter box if need be, while Mikey gave the animals their breakfast and filled water bowls. The feeding should have been the quicker task, but Mikey was not a fast mover in the mornings like Pete was, so that always ended up taking much longer than pottying the pets.

Pete always had some sort of breakfast of his own at that point, usually going for yogurt or a banana on workdays. Mikey naturally wandered towards the coffee maker, substituting a breakfast item for the one thing that got him moving in the mornings.

Pete suddenly dropped the banana he had begun to eat, hastily snatching a notepad and pen from the counter, and began scribbling away.

“Inspiration?” Mikey yawned, hitting the brew button on the coffee maker.

“Mmhm.” Pete hummed, not stopping for a second.

Mikey leaned against Pete’s back so he could reach into the cupboard above the counter and grab a coffee mug. He gave his neck a quick kiss from behind before going back to the coffee maker, and grabbing the pot.

“Hold on, stay like that a second.” Pete said, just as Mikey was about to pour himself a cup.

He stilled, waiting patiently for Pete to finish his thought process before getting his coffee. Pete squinted at him for a moment before muttering “Got it.” and writing more down. He kept that image in his mind as he wrote, lyrics naturally flowing onto the paper with the way Mikey stood, faintly lit by the light above the sink, a stray little strand of hair falling into the soft, sleepy features of his face.

“Good thing, you know I wasn’t going to last much longer without my coffee.” Mikey murmured tiredly.

It was true, he really did need that coffee, but he would have waited as long as Pete needed anyway.

“Oh, you would have managed.” Pete teased. “That’s the second cup. You’re always more alert after you’ve had at least one cup.”

“Yeah...” Mikey said absentmindedly, eyes closed and half-falling back to sleep against the counter.

Pete chuckled and rolled his eyes at how ridiculous Mikey was about mornings. He scribbled a few more lyric ideas on the notepad, then crossed to the opposite side of the counter before Mikey could fall back to sleep and collapse or something.

“Drink.” Pete said, gently pushing the bottom of the cup towards Mikey’s face. “You have work to do this morning.”

Mikey groaned at the thought of work, but downed the second cup of coffee anyway.

“You have to pay for all that damn coffee you drink somehow.” Pete reminded him.

“Or I could just sleep all day every day.” Mikey suggested.

“That sounds like a terrible idea, I’d never get to see those gorgeous eyes.” Pete said.

Mikey shot Pete a look, and stared him down while pouring another cup of coffee.

“See, pretty even when they’re glaring at me.” Pete grinned, jumping up onto the counter and writing down more ideas while letting his legs swing back and forth.

“What are you writing?” Mikey asked, taking time on this third cup of coffee and leaning over to try to read what Pete was writing.

“Ah, ah, ah, not yet.” Pete said, flipping the notepad upside down and pushing it behind him. “You’re going to have to wait to see what you’ve inspired this time.”

“Aw, no sneak peeks?” Mikey asked, spreading Pete’s legs so he could fit his hips between them.

“Tempting, you minx, but no.” Pete said, though he accepted the long, slow kiss Mikey offered him. “What are you doing?”

“Working.” Mikey said against Pete’s lips, slowly pulling the bottom one back with his teeth.

“Hm, I’m pretty sure this isn’t work, though it’d be really nice if we could just do this instead.” Pete said.

“Can’t we?” Mikey asked. “You’re not even dressed yet.”

He rested his elbows on either side of Pete’s waist on the counter, then began trailing kisses down his neck. Pete surely wasn’t about to make him stop that, so he just tilted his neck to the side to give Mikey better access.

“Realistically, we shouldn’t.” Pete sighed. “But I always do like to go against my better judgement, so fuck it.”

He pulled Mikey back up to his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. Mikey trailed his hands up and down Pete’s back, leaning into the kiss as much as he could. The counter was being a nuisance and digging into his hips, acting as a barrier between them, even though Pete wrapped his legs around Mikey’s waist, locking his ankles to keep him close.

“You only have a half an hour until you have to go to the studio.” Pete murmured. “And you haven’t showered yet.”

“Okay.” Mikey sighed.

He wasn’t ready to give up what they had going on right then, but he did accept that he needed to get moving. Gerard and Ray would surely scold him for being late, and Frank would bring up a list of reasons to explain his lateness that would only make both of the Ways uncomfortable.

“We can make it one shower and cut down the time?” Mikey suggested.

“It’s cute that you think that would make things move faster.” Pete said. “It might not be such a good idea if you’re rushing to get out of the house afterwards.”

“Yeah, but you’re hardly the dumbest thing I’ve brought in the shower with me.” Mikey shrugged.

“As long as you’re aware of the consequences.” Pete grinned. “I am a much better thing to bring than a space heater.”

“I suppose I should accept my fate of never living that one down.” Mikey said, lifting Pete off the counter and heading for the stairs.

“Put me down, you’re gonna snap in half, you twig.” Pete laughed, clinging onto Mikey.

“I’m fine.” Mikey assured him. “I just want to get to that shower.”

~

Rays of early morning light cut through the cloud of steam that floated out of the bathroom. Mikey and Pete lay tangled up in each other on the bed, wrapped in a fluffy, oversized towel. They were still a little wet, but the time was ticking away much faster than it felt.

“You’re definitely late.” Pete whispered, brushing his hand over Mikey’s wet hair, unsticking it from his forehead and ruffling it a bit.

“Can’t I just stay here and cuddle you?” Mikey asked, nuzzling his face into the still-wet skin on Pete’s shoulder.

“The guys’ll wonder where you are.”

“They’ll get over it.” Mikey said. “I think I’ll just stay here and take a nap or something.”

“You know you can’t do that.” Pete chuckled, just as the phone began to ring. “Get dressed.”

Pete picked up the phone, and Mikey groaned, rolling off the bed. Pete better adjusted the towel over himself and watched Mikey pull on some clothes as he answered the phone.

“Hello?” Pete asked.

“Hey, Pete.” Came Frank’s slightly worried voice. “Did Mikey happen to leave the house yet?”

“Not yet. He’s running pretty late, but he’ll be gone in like five minutes.”

“Good.” Frank said, clearly relieved. “He hasn’t left yet, Gee.”

“Tell him to get his ass over here, and that he’s a jerk for scaring us like that.” Pete could hear Gerard say in the background.

“I really didn’t want to be the one to tell either of you that nobody knew where he was.” Frank said. “It’s bad enough worrying about him myself, imagine having to tell the brother and husband that he might have gotten into some sort of crazy accident or got kidnapped or something.”

“He’s fine, just being a slowpoke.” Pete said.

“Couldn’t get him out of bed this morning?” Frank asked.

“Yeah, that’s exactly it.” Pete lied with a bit of a smile.

“Tell him I’m on my way.” Mikey said, pulling on his shoes.

“He’s heading out now.” Pete said.

“Okay, sounds good.” Frank replied.

“Alright, bye Frank.”

Pete hung up the phone, and Mikey gave him a hasty goodbye kiss.

“I’ll try to stop by later and bring you lunch.” Pete said. “Drive safely, okay?”

“Okay, I love you.” Mikey said, heading out the door.

“I love you too, baby boy.” Pete said. “Have a good day.”


End file.
